Crunchy Like a Bug
by Apples Who Dance With Oranges
Summary: Parker had always wanted to train Bug type Pokemon as they were his passion, but there had always been someone in his way. His father, who was the greatest Martial Artists and Fighting type trainer in all of Johto and to make things worse his father despised Bug types. After, being shunned from his family Parker decides that he'll prove his father wrong and defeat him one day!
1. Chapter 1: A Boy and His Bug

**Chapter One. Hope you guys like the first chapter! I just watched Pokemon Origins yesterday and I have to say it was awesome! **

The sound of water splashing down with great force echoed loudly throughout the thick forest as Pokemon of all types gathered around the water fall that ran down into a drinking stream that many of them drank from. A young Stantler sipped weakly from the drinking water as the rest of his herd watched over him as he was the youngest addition to the family, many other Pokemon did the same as they all came to the stream to enjoy a refreshing swim or drink. Yet, there was one constant sight that the wild Pokemon had came accustomed to and that was the occasional Human who'd sit within the waterfall for hours enduring the force of the water to improve their physical strength and simply focusing on their mental strength.

The wild Pokemon had come to recognize four Humans who constantly would visit the waterfall, the Pokemon knew them as peaceful beings who simply wished to use the waterfall as a training method and as long as the Pokemon allowed that the Humans treated the watering hole with respect. Of the four Humans who visited the waterfall daily was the youngest of the four, the Human was a fifteen year old boy who had been coming to the spot for years. Yet, the wild Pokemon had noticed that unlike the other three he seemed different, as if he came to the waterfall for a different reason as if he was simply trying to find himself as the others went there to strengthen who they were.

The boy was from the local village and was one of the children of the town's famous martial arts dojo. The boy was the middle child of five kids and was the youngest of the three that were in martial arts training as his two younger siblings still were in preschool.

His name was, Parker Winters.

"Forget this," Parker groaned as he stood up from the rock that he sat upon, but as he got ready to exit the range of the waterfall the wetness of the rock, along with the force of the waterfall sent Parker collapsing into the watering hole. The young Stantler leaped back startled at this sudden sight, but the older Pokemon simply continued their daily routines as it was a common thing for the younger Human to fall into the water.

Swimming to the land Parker pulled himself on top of a dry boulder where he left his bag of supplies, pulling out a towel he began to dry off his short chocolate brown hair. His hazel green eyes watched as drops of water ran down his lightly tanned skin and fell down upon the dry boulder, exploding into hundreds of smaller drops of water that scattered across the rock. Sighing heavily he quickly changed into a dry pair of clothes that consisted of, white martial arts pants, with a black t-shirt, and a yellow martial arts belt.

A yellow belt at the age of fifteen was not something to be proud of, as by this time his older brother was a green belt preparing to take his test for their next belt. It wasn't the fact that he lacked the skills to move up, he just lacked the motivation and that was why his father was so persistent on training him.

"Time to head back," Parker sighed his voice with no excitement as he threw his bag over his shoulder and started walking down the dirt path that led to the watering hole. As much as he hated the waterfall training he loved the walk there, the leaves were a golden color due to the weather changing and the air had a crisp chill to it and the Pokemon were always more approachable during this time of the year.

Parker slowly made his way out of the forest where the rocky mountains of, Mt. Silver were visible. His village located at the base of it on the Johto side of it, the main path going through the mountain nearby his village which made it a great spot for travelers to rest up, but their main attraction was the Dojo that was located within the town. The Dojo was where many Martial Artist gathered across Johto to train at, but many failed the entry test and the ones that did pass would usually drop out in the coming months. Parker however was "lucky" enough to be the Dojo Master's son and thus... He couldn't never fail out.

"Home sweet home," Parker sighed sarcastically as he walked slowly up the stone steps that led to the large Dojo that also acted as his families' house, not only did Parker have to spend most his day training there but at the end of the day he had to sleep at the place that annoyed him so much. Entering the Dojo he looked around hoping that he could avoid his father, or two older sibilings.

"Stop right there little bro!" A voice boomed loudly as Parker sighed in defeat as turned around to see his older brother standing before him, the twenty year old black belt stood proudly in the doorway as if he had been waiting for Parker. Wearing his traditional white martial arts gear he carried himself with pride as everyone in the village knew him as the prodigy son. Along side him were his prized Pokemon; Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, and Tyrogue.

Raymond Winters, the eldest sibling.

"Please, just let me go to my room," Parker begged as Raymond just pulled his gaze off his younger brother who really didn't want to deal with any of this.

Raymond then suddenly grinned and leaped upon Parker, putting the younger brother into a headlock he started tickling him, "Say it!"

"No!" Parker cried out in tears as he couldn't stop laughing as he struggled to escape his older brother's grip, Tyrogue laughed at his trainer's random moments of child like behavior. Raymond was very serious when training and battling, but his Pokemon were happy to see his relaxed side when around his siblings but it was something his father looked down on. His father thought that being the oldest that Raymond should stop acting like their older brother and more like their mentor.

"Say it!" Raymond laughed in a evil voice.

"Fine! Raymond, is the best of the best! He's the strongest, most handsome... And he smells like Dad's old training shorts!" Parker cried out as Raymond threw him aside grinning at his brother's attempt to insult Raymond, although the two were often at opposite ends when it game to Dojo matters and training they were usually on good terms.

"You two are such weirdos," A voice sighed heavily as the two brothers looked up to see the second oldest sibling in the family and the oldest girl, Sarah Winters. Unlike Parker and Raymond who adopted their brown hair from their dad, she had jet black hair like her mom's that was done in a ponytail. She wore black athletic pants and a martial arts top with her brown belt. The seventeen year old martial artist was known by the local boys as the most beautiful girl in the village, but also the most dangerous. At her side were her two loyal Pokemon, Medicham and Combusken.

Raymond grinned as he stood up and joined Sarah at her side, the two grinning ear to ear. Parker sighed as he knew what today was and it was something he had been avoiding for days.

Today he would get his very own Pokemon.

"Where's that boy?" A voice boomed loudly from outside the Dojo and Parker sighed lowly as he rose up to his feet.

"He's in here Pa-Pa!" Sarah called out as she grinned at Parker as she remembered it wasn't so long ago that she got the honor of picking her own Pokemon.

Parker's father would go into the mountains for one week straight whenever one of his children became of age and he would capture any fighting type he saw, after the week was over he'd return home. Upon returning home he would give that one child a choice of what Pokemon they wanted that he had captured, thus that would be their first Pokemon. Naturally, his father made sure the Pokemon were at a level where they'd obey them as he refused to have any disobedient Pokemon within the walls of his Dojo.

Entering the room was a man in his early fifties, his hair a blackish brown that spiked upwards, his martial arts gear was a black color that made him stand out from the others, and his black belt covered in golden strips. His face was harden by years of training, a scowl like look always on his face as if he was always mad, but whenever he held Parker's younger twin siblings the harden martial artist became soft like clay. The man was known as, Master. Marcus Winters... but to Parker he was dad, "Parker it's time for your decision."

Sarah made her way to a large monitor mounted on the wall and with a switch of a flip it lit up brightly, the baby blue skin was bright as a collection of Pokemon was displayed upon the screen. The list was larger then usual from what Parker could remember, but the selection was always the same... Just fighting types. Parker slowly approached the screen as his father stood beside him, nervous Parker looked up at his dad to surprisingly see the man smiling with eagerness, "I've waited so long for this day."

Parker bit his lip upon hearing those words.

His eyes scanning the list over and over, until he finally found one Pokemon that he had never seen on the list before.

A duel type that was part Fighting and the other type being one that interested him greatly, the type was unlike any other. Every Pokemon that was this type was different in so many ways, their body build, the way they lived, this personalities, they were just so amazing!

Parker knew he wanted that Pokemon.

"That one!" Parker shouted as he pointed at the bottom left part of the screen.

Raymond and Sarah grinned as they kew that'd be his choice.

"Ah, a Machop!" Marcus stated with joy.

Sarah sweat dropped at her father's oblivious attitude.

"Um... Dad, I think he meant..." Raymond was about to point out when he was silenced by his father.

"Raymond, don't question your brother's choice!" Marcus shouted as he was overjoyed that Parker had picked a Machop, a pure fighting type that would evolve into the poster boy of all fighting types.

"Uh, I was pointing at that one," Parker stated lowly.

"Hmm?" Marcus moaned lowly in surprise as he turned to see where Parker was actually pointing at.

"WHAT!? A HERACROSS!" Marcus cried out as everyone knew that their father truly hated Bug Types as he saw them as crunchy weaklings.

"Why was a Heracross even in the selection?" Raymond asked curiously as he knew how much his dad hated Bug Types.

Marcus sighed heavily as he had caught it accidentally one night in the dark and on his last night there when he thought he had released it, he accidentally released what he saw as the finest Machop ever, which he had purposely caught in hopes that Parker would pick it. As much as Marcus hated himself for not releasing the Heracross, he had to admit that the father side of him was happy to see the joyful look on Parker's face as he went through Heracross' statistics on the screen.

Parker grinned as he stared at Heracross' typing and how that fighting was its secondary type, the first being bug type.

Parker had successfully obtained a bug type.

The problem was he would never be able to capture more while under his father's training, but if he left his father's training he could never return home. Parker sighed lowly as he knew what he had to do, he knew if was for the best. Yet, as of right now Parker was overjoyed that he got to pick a Heracross as his first Pokemon!

**If you guys liked the first chapter please leave a review and stay tuned! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Promise

**Chapter Two. Here's the next chapter! The last chapter got a good amount of view which I'm really happy about! Enjoy and review!**

"Hera Heracross!" The bug type Pokemon cried out happily as he sucked a collection of sweet sap from a near by tree located near the outside training grounds of the Dojo, Parker laughing as he watched his Pokemon joyfully cry out in joy as he filled his stomach with tree sap. The two had been partners for three months so far and they had been getting along amazingly, Parker's father had changed his attitude towards Heracross after seeing how happy Parker was with him. For the first time ever, Parker was actually excited to train.

"Parker lunch time!" A soft voice called out as Parker looked over at the porch located near the outside training grounds, there stood his mother. While his father was pretty much a trained killer his mother was the opposite, she was the sweetest person ever and was very fragile. Her jet black hair was let down as a gust of wind made it flow gently in her face, her apron covered in cooking materials as she had made everyone's favorite dumplings, and her smile was so inviting.

Mia Winters, the sweetest and kindest women in the village as everyone knew her as.

Parker got up and turned to Heracross, "You keep filling yourself up! I'll do the same!"

Heracross smiled at his trainer before continuing his mission of drying the tree out of all its delicious sap.

"I guess Heracross already started lunch without us," Mia giggled softly as Parker smiled at his mom's simple humor and quickly took a seat down at the table where Raymond and Sarah had already been sitting at. Pouring the dumplings and the liquid into his bowl Parker sat back down, his eyes wide as he had been waiting for these dumplings all day so far!

"Here comes the Karate Train! Chooo-Chooo!" A voice cried out happily as entering the eating area was no other then, Marcus. Gripping onto his back like two angry Mankey who refused to release their opponent, were Parker's two younger twin siblings. The first preschooler was Parker's younger brother, Brad, and the second was his younger sister, Tia. Brad had his mother's black hair which made her very happy as so far only Sarah had that trait and Tia had a mixture of black and brown hair which made things even between the hair trait that was passed amongst the siblings.

"Parky, your Bug is drinking all the sap again!" Tia cried out in horror as she wasn't exactly use to Bug types being around the house all the time, but Brad on the other hand watched with stars in his eyes as he thought that Heracross was the coolest thing ever.

Marcus sat down as Mia poured him a bowl of dumplings, "You should really start encouraging Heracross' fighting side more and start suppressing those gross Bug type behaviors."

Parker frowned as he shoved a dumpling into his mouth, annoyingly chewing on it at how persistent his father was with his attempts to hide the fact that Heracross was part Bug type. The reality was that Parker was more embracing Heracross' Bug type as every time he'd go out to do waterfall training he'd spend some extra time in the forest just introducing Heracross to the life style of his fellow Bug types as he was worried that all the time in the Dojo would negatively effect Heracross. After, Heracross had became well known with his fellow Bug types Parker decided it was time for a new addition on their team. Snagging a Poke'ball from the Dojo, Parker snuck out of the house with Heracross and caught a Beedrill. Ever since then Parker was able to convince his father to allow him to do special training out in the woods and when it was approved, he'd specially train both his Bug types, "We'll see."

"We'll see? Have you even thought about catching another Pokemon?" Marcus sneered curiously as he really wanted his son to continue his good behavior with training as much as possible.

"Yes, I've already caught one," Parker simple stated as he ate another dumpling, but right after those words left his lips he froze. Parker had just spoken out without even thinking, he had just admitted to catching another Pokemon and he knew his dad would want to see it. Parker's legs became to shake weakly as he couldn't believe how stupid he had just been to speak without thinking, it was as if his mouth was on autopilot. Parker had been so quick to shut his father's up that he hadn't even thought out what he was saying.

"You have?" Raymond stated curiously as he was surprised his brother hadn't told him about his first catch.

"Lets see it!" The twins called out excitedly as they hopped up ad down, Mia nodding in agreement as she was over joyed that her middle-child was already advancing so much and was so happy lately.

Parker was silent.

Heracross slowly approached the porch as he had realized from many late night conversations that Parker was trying to hide the fact that he didn't want to raise Fighting types from his dad. The Bug type Pokemon moaned lowly in sorrow as he realized that his trainer was now stuck between a rock and his very scary father.

"Come on son, show us!" Marcus cried out as he was beyond excited that Parker had gone out and caught his very own Pokemon all by himself without anyone having to pressure him.

"Uh, he's kinda sleeping so I'd h-hate to wake him u-up," Parker muttered lowly as he was praying that everyone who believe his lie and brush it off until later, giving Parker some time to thinking of a real plan... Maybe he could just run away from home, or dress Heracross up to look like a Machop... No, that wouldn't work at all.

Marcus grinned, "He can go back to sleep later! Let him meet the family!"

"Okay," Parker groaned lowly as he stood up and stepped off the porch, joining at Heracross' side as he wanted to get as much distance from his father as possible. Heracross weakly placed his hand o Parker's shoulder, signaling to his trainer that no matter what came out of this that he'd always be with him no matter what. Heracross knew that this spelt disaster for them both and that they both were in this together, during these past three months they hadn't just became trainer and Pokemon, but they had became Best Friends.

Parker nervously pulled out the red and white Poke'ball, everyone watched eagerly for him to drop the ball and release the Pokemon within it. Brad and Tia cried out loudly as they attempted to guess what Fighting type that Parker had captured, several of the Pokemon they listed weren't even Fighting types but Marcus was to excited to even notice.

Sarah frowned at this sight as she new Parker was hiding something.

"Come on out," Parker muttered weakly as he dropped the Poke'ball and a bright light engulfed the ground around it.

"Bee! Beedrill!" The Bug type Pokemon cried out happily as the sight of both Heracross and Parker, the friendly buzzing Pokemon then noticing the rest of Parker's family. The Bug type buzzing happily as he was overjoyed that he finally got to meet the rest of the family that he'd see in all the framed pictures located in Parker's bedroom, but even he could tell that by their facial expressions they weren't happy to see him.

Marcus was silent.

"That's not a Machop!" Brad called out as he was pointing out the obvious.

"No, it's not son," Marcus growled lowly.

"Dad, please calm down I' sure Parker has an explanation!" Raymond cried out fearful for his younger brother.

Marcus shot right up from his seat, scooping up Brad into his arms he walked over to Raymond. Placing his hand on Raymond's shoulder his rage filled eyes shot over at Parker, "Do you see these two, boy?"

Boy...

"Y-Yes, I d-do," Parker stuttered weakly.

Marcus' moth curved slightly as he placed Brad onto Raymond lap, "As of right now these two are my only two sons!"

Mia gasped at her husband's words as she covered her mouth in shock, tears suddenly escaping her eyes as Sarah quickly jumped to her mom's side. Mia loved all her children and her husband, yes she'd admit that Marcus did get out of hand sometimes but she couldn't believe that he would ever say something like that. Mia didn't know what to do she was upset that her husband would say that, but she was also upset that Parker didn't approach her about all of this instead of just hiding it.

"Leave," Marcus growled lowly.

Sarah looked up at her dad in disbelief and then at Parker in shock at what he had been doing behind their backs.

"But Dad..." Parker called out weakly.

"It's Master. Winters, too you!" Marcus roared out as he was enraged that his own son would lie to him about something like this, he was enraged that his son didn't say anything about this and instead hide it from him.

Parker stumbled back in shock.

"Heracross!" Heracross roared angrily at Marcus which simply fueled the Martial Artist's rage.

"What did you say... BUG?" Marcus spat angrily as he knew that Heracross was the one who must of tainted his son with this love for Bug types.

"Heracross don't bother with a SAD OLD MAN, like him!" Parker shouted angrily as his fear had turned into rage, his fist tightened as he stared his father deep in the eyes.

There was silence.

"Leave and never return!" Marcus shouted.

"I will leave, but I will return and when I do I'm gonna defeat you in battle!" Parker roared loudly as everyone was shocked at this words, besides Brad who had taken this moment to eat a few of Raymond's dumplings.

* * *

Parker slowly walked down the main hall of the Dojo his eyes unable to look at the collection of family photos that were located on the walls, he knew his father would be taking them down the moment he left the village. No longer a member of the Dojo, or family, it made Parker feel alone as this was what he wanted but he didn't want it to play out like this. He never wanted things to end like this.

Reaching the Dojo entrance he slipped on his pair of gray sneakers his eyes weak as he starred at them, no longer a member of the Dojo he had put away his training clothes and his belt. He now wore a pair of tan field pants, with a black utility trainer's belt, he wore a plain gray t-shirt with no designs on it, and a black field jacket as the weather was getting colder each week.

Exiting the Dojo he saw his family standing at one side of the stairs and on the other were, Heracross and Beedrill. Marcus was no where to be found and his family just tearfully watched as Parker joined his Pokemon at their side. Mia looked the most torn up as she didn't want to see his son be forced to leave, but she could tell that deep down inside this was what Parker wanted and that after his argument with his father this was the only thing he could do that would avoid a full out battle between the two.

Brad and Tia were in tears as they had just fully realized that they might never see Parker ever again, the two of them fearful of never seeing this older brother again. Brad had grown to look up to him and Raymond, understanding Parker more due to them be closer in age then the much older Raymond. Tia was in tears as she would miss all the times that Parker who help her with the simple things like putting together a doll house, or tie her shoes.

Sarah was especially hurt as she didn't shed as many tears as her mother, but her hands were shaking. Out of all the siblings she found it easier to talk to Parker about non-dojo related things. In her mind she was the closest to Raymond when it came to training, but in ever day life situations she knew that Parker and her had a bond that no one else in the family understood.

Raymond stood like stone, but in the inside he was angry at his father for doing this and at Parker for going against the rules. Yet, Raymond would truly miss Parker as he loved his younger brother and would miss the only person he could act childish around without being judged, now he knew his father would press the role of manhood upon Raymond even harder with Parker now gone.

"I'll return one day," Parker muttered lowly.

"Don't..." Mia stated lowly.

Everyone gasped in shock as the had never expected their loving mother to speak much words.

"M-mom?" Parker weakly spoke up.

"I don't wish to see my Husband and Son fight, so you ether go and apologize to your father now or never return," Mia sobbed lowly as she knew that if Parker did return that the age she was feeling right now would be even greater as she never wanted to see her son and father go at each other's necks. She knew that Parker had a better and more free life outside the walls of the Dojo, she knew that Parker would be happier if he never returned. Yes, she'd miss her middle child but she knew things would be better for him and Marcus if he didn't return. Tears rushed down her face as she hated speaking those words.

"Lets go, guys!" Parker growled lowly as he walked off with Heracross and Beedrill right behind him.

Parker refused to back down, he would return one day and defeat his father.

**Share your thoughts about the chapter please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Parker the Social Outcast

**Chapter Three. Before you start reading this chapter I will like to say that this chapter and from on we'll be seeing a different side of Parker. As Parker has always lived at the Dojo he never got a chance to be social with kids his age, thus his father created what we will see now as a social mess. Now, besides the fact that Parker must train so he can become strong enough to defeat his father, he must now climb this social barrier that he has never been face with before in his life. To make things simple, Parker has no idea how to communicate with the people outside his home as living at home with is family was all he knew. So, pretty much while kids were at school learning how to make friends and be social, Parker was at the Dojo isolated from life simply training day in and day out. ****  
**

Parker kicked through the thick layer of fallen leaves that covered the ground like newly fallen snow, his shoes becoming dirtier with each step he took. His eyes slowly rose up to glare at the dirt road that was located a few meters to his left, he had seen a few travelers on the road since he left home but there weren't to many. Yet, Parker found himself traveling on the side of the road instead of traveling on the main road. It wasn't that Parker was afraid that a traveling trainer would spot and challenge him to battle, it was more of a social problem that he had...

Things were different.

Life outside the Dojo was almost like a mysterious world to Parker.

Besides being sent out to the village as a kid to help his mother with groceries he barely interacted with kids his own age, besides his siblings who he had known since birth and the Dojo's students. Even then the martial arts students were much older then him and were all so stern, and serious all the time. To make things short and simple... Parker was sort of, socially awkward.

No, socially awkward wasn't the way to put it.

He was socially handicapped!

The only kids Parker ever hung out with were his siblings and that was different, they were all related and lived together. Being out here all alone besides his Pokemon was all so different, Parker knew that this was what he wanted but now he never felt so alone in his life. He had never been taught how to properly make friends, all his friends he had were born into the same family as he was so he never had that problem.

"Hey, you!" A voice called out as Parker froze up praying that no one was calling him out, he had really thought that he was deep enough in the tree line that no one on the road could spot him! Scanning the road he quickly realized there was no one traveling on it for nearly a mile, but how could that be possible when he clearly heard someone yell at him?

"Over here, dummy!" The same voice called out slightly harsher causing Parker's to annoyingly follow the sound of the echo of the insult, his investigation leading his eyes to fall upon a girl about his age leaning against a tree a few feet in front of him. She had black hair that was done in a bun in the back with some sort of chopstick going through the bun, Parker assumed it was some sort of fashion statement but it him it was a waste of a chopstick. She wore a pair of worn out running sneakers so Parker assumed she had been traveling for some time, she wore jeans that were tight something that Parker didn't understand why girls did to themselves, and she wore a white v-neck t-shirt with a tight fit black sweater made from Mareep wool.

Parker just stood there starring at her, his mind racing as he tried to figure out how to confront this situation. He had read in one of his mother's bahroom magazines that girls like it when you complimented their hair, so he thought that'd be a good start. Yet, whenever he'd confront Sarah when she'd call him a rude name he'd respond with the same insult... So, maybe he could do a mixture of those two in order to socially confront this girl.

"I like your hair it looks soft... You dummy," Parker exclaimed trying to act as confident as possible.

The girl just starred at him in awe, "Are you alright in the head?"

Parker just stood there in confusion...

_'What did I do wrong? I followed the magazine and acted the way that I do when Sarah insults me?' _Parker thought to himself as he was confused why the girl would ask him such a question, personally he thought he was excelling at this social thing.

"Never mind you're obviously broken," The girl sighed heavily as she turned around and started walking the opposite way, leaving a very confused Parker standing all by himself. The boy unsure what he did wrong as whenever he called Sarah a dummy they'd just laugh, plus the artcle title in the magazine was called, "How To Grab Her Attention In 10 Ways!"

Maybe he should attempt the other nine was to grab this stranger's attention...

"Wait!" Parker cried out racing forward after the girl who simply turned around in curiosity and annoyance. The sounds of nuts and leaves crunching under his footsteps were loud as Parker quickly caught up with the girl, his mind flashing back to the article that he once read while in the bathroom. His memory scanning the article page until he finally decided which next step he'd take in order to grab this stranger's attention, "Your buttocks looks great in those jeans!"

_SMACK!_

Parker could feel his legs dangling in the air as his butt hit the ground with great force, his eyes wide as his left cheek burnt with pain as if someone had lit it on fire. The girl stood over him her eyes filled with annoyance at his comment about her, but her face a light tint of rosy red at his sudden compliment. The two strangers just stood there in place, the girl still with the back of her hand red from her attack and Parker on the ground in pain. Parker had been trained to take hits, but he wasn't ready for combat outside the fighting ring.

"What is your deal?" The girl cried out as she didn't understand what was Parker's malfunction.

Parker quickly scrambled to his knees and bowed his head down lowly as he knew that this was a universal sign for apology, both in the Dojo and in the outside world.

"Uh... You alright?" The girl asked unsure what to do at the moment.

"Um-uh... I just wasn't... Um, exactly sure how to respond to your vocal invite to conversation!" Parker cried out with his head still down low as talking to this girl was nothing he had ever experienced when dealing with; his mother, Sarah or even Tia!

The girl just looked at him with a puzzled look on her face, "Should I call an ambulance or something?"

"N-No... I'm fine trust me... Uh, just new to all this," Parker stated as he struggled to explain the awkward situation he was in.

The girl continued to look at him with an odd glare, "Oh... So you're knew to traveling just like me?"

Parker awkward rubbed his neck, "Um... Yeah, that's one thing I'm new at."

The girl looked at his weirdly as she simply wasn't understanding.

* * *

"Oh, so that would explain how uncomfortable you're making me!" The girl cried out as she stood before Parker who had just explained the whole reason why he is acting the way he is. All the way from how he never really had any friends besides his family, to the magazine article, and all the way to him never really talking to the opposite sex too much. Naturally, Parker told her every bit of detail he could as he was unsure if that was the socially expectable thing to do, but at this point he realized he didn't have that much dignity to save.

"Yes, but if it makes you feel better your hair and buttock are the nicest I've ever seen! All the women at my village were old and had gray hair!" Parker stated in a serious voice as deep down he thought that if he still attempted to follow the article by complimenting her that he could possibly patch up things between him and the stranger.

"That's not exactly a compliment," The girl sighed lowly as she face palmed at Parker's innocence.

Parker tilted his head slightly in confusion as he didn't understand how that wasn't a compliment, as in his head he had said that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and compared her to all the women in his village. The girl sighed heavily as she could tell that Parker's little brain was trying its best to understand what the girl was trying to say.

"Well it was... Um, an experience meeting you," The girl stated awkwardly as she was unsure how to put it and began to walk away. As she walking along the side of the road hidden by the tree line she could hear the sound of leaves crunching behind her, it was obvious that the boy was following her. Increasing he pace she could hear the boy gasp at this and suddenly increase his. Realizing that this was the sort of situation her mother had warned her about she spun around, "Stop following me, or I'll call the Police!"

Parker was taken back at this as he didn't want to get arrested on his first week traveling, "I'm not following you!"

"Oh, really?" The girl growled at him as she folded her arms and gave him an angry glare, but upon glaring at him she realized by the frighten look on his face that he was truly taken back by her accusation. Sarah looked at him weirdly as if he was some sort of Pokemon from a different planet, he looked like a normal boy, walked like one, but yet he acted like a five year old. A five year old was still awkward as they had yet to flourish in social situations and were very innocent.

In a social stand point Parker was like a five year old.

"I guess you weren't following me, just heading the same way as I am," The girl sighed heavily as Parker nodded happily as the reality was that she was the one who threw herself into this situation. She had gotten lost while following the road within the woods and wanted to confirm that she was still following the correct road, but it was just her luck to run into some weirdo when doing so. She sighed as he had a habit of getting herself into weird situations, "Names Laura Waterso Seshi."

Parker smiled weakly as he was confident in introducing himself as he had to do that many times at the Dojo, "I'm Parker Winters."

Laura smiled at Parker's response as she was happy to see that he had given her a normal one for once.

* * *

Realizing it'd be unavoidable for the two of them not to travel with each other as they both were going down the same road Laura decided to allow Parker to join her until their destinations would separate them. Laura was slightly uncomfortable traveling with a complete stranger, especially with such a strange one but she knew that she could place him back in line if she needed to. In the corner of her eye she could tell Parker was debating in his head with himself if he should say something, between the twiddling of his thumbs and how he'd randomly open his mouth as if he wanted to speak, she could tell he was just unsure how to say it or if he should.

"What's on your mind... Uh, Parker?" Laura asked curiously as she found it weird calling this complete stranger by his first name.

Parker was taken back by this, as he quickly realized how obvious he was being that he wanted to say something. "Um... I just was curious as to why you were traveling on the side of the road, instead of on the road like everyone I've seen so far?"

Laura was taken back by his question, "I don't need to answer that."

Parker was slightly surprised by her answer as he didn't think he was asking for much from her, "Oh, sorry for asking."

There was silence between them...

"Why were you traveling on the side of the road?" Laura retorted his question right back at him with a victories sigh at the end.

Parker grinned awkwardly, "Isn't it obvious."

Laura gasped lowly at his question as she could tell his words were slightly filled with hurt, her eyes glared downwards as she in most cases she wouldn't care at all if she hurt someone's feelings like that, but Parker was different he had this look of innocence to him that made her feel guilty. She felt like she had just stolen candy from a baby in some way...

"I've been traveling on the side of the road for the past three weeks of my Pokemon journey..." Laura sighed lowly as the reality was that her journey wasn't what she had expected, it was filled with lonely nights and lonely days.

"Why is that?" Park asked as he was curious why someone how most likely had gone to school and made lots of friends would take such a lonely path.

Laura looked up at Parker and gave him a smile, "Unlike you I'm not much of a social Butterfree!"

Parker quickly clasped his fist with his other hand in victory, "I knew I was getting a hold of this whole social thing!"

Laura sweat dropped as she quickly realized that Parker didn't even understand what being sarcastic was.

Laure sighed loudly as it was followed by a soft giggle, "I've never really got along with the kids back in my school days. While they all would play on the jungle gym, I'd prefer to read a book and just be by myself. I guess I shouldn't complain, I did this to myself."

Laura smiled weakly as she explained to Parker all this, she realized that this was the first time in her journey that she actually didn't feel alone. Although, when she thought about her journey a few weeks ago she didn't expect that one day she'd be traveling on the road side with a complete social outcast like Parker, but in some way she had to admit it was better than traveling all alone.

Parker once again clasped his fist with his other hand in joy, "Did you really mean it when you said I was a Social Genius!"

"I never said that!" Laura cried out with a sigh then followed by a giggle at how odd Parker was.

**I know all of you are probably so confused as this Parker is not the same Parker that you read in the last two chapters, but think about it. He was home schooled, never allowed to really leave the Dojo except for training, and was expected to training nearly everyday. The reality is that in a home setting like the Dojo he was fine as it was his comfort zone, but in a lonely world while on his journey he is truly a social outcast. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and share your thoughts with me!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Rich and the Confused

**Chapter Four. Here's our first battle of the story, it's a pretty simple one so don't get to excited haha! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

The chilly fall wind brushed through Laura's hair as she slightly shivered from it as Parker popped the collar on his field jacket up to better guard his neck from the cold. The two no longer had the thick woods to protect them from the cold winds as they had reached a fork in the road and were forced to emerge from their blanket of thick bushes and trees. Laura stood there waiting for Parker to decide what way he was suppose to take as he just blankly starred at the signs in the center of the fork in the road. Laura finally sighed heavily as she approached Parker, "So you figure out what road you're suppose to take?"

Parker just starred a the sign with a blank stare, "Nope."

Laura quickly sweat dropped at his simple response and his clueless look on his face, "Well what city, or town were you originally planning on going to first?"

There was a silence as a gust of wind blew past them, two golden brown leaves floating gently past her face as if they were wrestling. Her eyes watched the leaves as they blew past Parker his hair flowing in a way that caught Laura's eye, at this angel she had to admit that he looked pretty cute. She hadn't noticed it before since his social skills were a major turn off, but at this moment he looked... Then she realized that he still had that clueless blank stare on his face and all this disappeared in a second. Quickly, turning away to hide her blush she could hear the gears in Parker's head trying their best to work, "Did you even plan out where you were heading?"

"Nope," That was all Parker said.

Laura once again sweat dropped.

"So, you have no idea where you should be going?" Laura groaned lowly as Parker simply turned to look at her and shrugged, a goofy smile displayed on his face as he was the only one of the two of them who found his situation humorous. Sighing lowly she looked at Parker and smiled weakly, "How about you just come with-"

"BATTLE ME!"

Laura's voice was drowned out by a echoing shout and the two teenagers quickly spun around to see that they weren't alone. Standing before them at the fork in the road was a boy about the age of sixteen, her wore what Laura described as a personalized red jump suit that his corporate working father bought for him, his blonde hair stuck up with bottles of gel something that caught Parker's attention as his hair spiked up in the front naturally, and the boy had the latest Poke'gear hanging from his belt.

"No," Laura simply stated as the boy sweat dropped at her casually response and Parker chuckled at his reaction as he felt that this boy may need some more social skills then he did.

"That wasn't a question, my beautiful," The boy sang happily as he sprung up and glided across the floor towards Laura. Clasping his hands upon her's he attempted to flick his hair, but the large amount of gel made it impossible for the smallest strain of hair to even move. Laura blushed at this action the boy had just taken and she quickly looked away, Parker watched in confusion as when he complimented Laura he was smacked in the face... Maybe he should be taking notes.

"The answer is still no," Laura growled lowly as she was becoming uncomfortable.

"Hmmm, a feisty one. How about a deal?" The boy explained as his words had caught Laura's attention, "If you win I'll go on a date with you, but if I win you have to DO ME."

Laura just looked at him in disgust, "No."

The rich boy cried out in horror as he had never been rejected before! Between his personalized jump suits, gel filled hair, and money; no girl he had ever met had denied such an offer!

"I'll do you," Parker called out ever so casually as he raised his hand. The boy looked at Parker in disgust as Laura face palmed realizing that Parker must of thought that "do me" meant some sort of Pokemon battle.

There was silence.

"I guess I can't knock it, until I try it," The rich boy sung happily as he nodded at Parker signaling that the deal that he had offered Laura was now for Parker.

"Um... Parker, maybe you shouldn't do this!" Laura cried out as she was beyond weirded out by the rich boy and very offended that Parker was the rich's boy rebound... As weird as that was.

"Laura we are just doing each other! Don't worry!" Parker reassured her happily as Laura sighed heavily and walked up to Parker, whispering lowly into his ear the boy's hair went pale as she finally explained what he had been saying didn't actually mean what he thought. Parker just stood there in shock as the rich boy was on the other side of the road stretching before the battle begun, "Why would he want to do that to another guy?"

Laura sighed lowly at his innocence, "Don't worry about that! All you have to worry about is winning!"

Laura giggled softly at how nervous Parker now looked after she had said that and with this she sat on a tree stump on the side of the road, her face watching as a powerful gust of wind smashed into Parker giving him almost a heroic look to him. The rich boy pulled out a chrome designed Poke'ball and nodded as Parker pulled out his Poke'ball, with this the two of them quickly released their Pokemon as it had been decided they'd both be battling with just two Pokemon.

"Fu Furret!" The weasel like Pokemon cried out as its amazingly groomed fur made Laura squeal at how cute it was, the rich boy obviously spent a good amount of money to keep his Pokemon looking good.

"Bee Beedrill!" The Bug type buzzed loudly as Laura just groaned at how the rich boy had such an adorable Pokemon and Parker had a Beedrill.

"Alright, Furret use Tackle!" The rich boy ordered as his Normal type Pokemon rushed forward with the mind set of squashing the Bug type.

"Beedrill, get those needles up!" Parker ordered as his hands went up himself, both him and Beedrill taking up a boxer's stance. With this Furret's tackle attack slammed into the protected needle like hands of Beedrill, doing little to no harm. Parker grinned as he watched Furret bounce back in defeat from his first attack, "Now, Beedrill give him the one, two, three!"

Beedrill buzzed in response and flew forward at an amazing speed. Beedrill jabbed his right needle forward hitting Furret right in the center of his chest, then followed it up by a left jab from his needle, and finally he rushed forward after Furret who was stumbling back in pain with a powerful right needle that went up in an upper cut like motion. Furret flew back in pain as Beedrill happily flew back joining his trainer in a victory punch in the air.

"I know he said something about being raised in a Dojo, but he implements actual fighting stances in battle with his Bug types. That's something that no one has ever heard of, yeah there has been other types besides Fighting ones that use actually fighting stances, but I've never heard of Bug types using it... It's brilliant and so unexacting!" Laura gasped as she was amazed at how beat up Furret looked from three simple hits as the rich boy was obviously expecting Beedrill to go down right after his first attack. Laura had to admit that Parker's once innocent and confused look was gone when he was in the wake of a Pokemon battle, he was in his element and just seemed different. It seemed that socially he had no confidence, but in battle he was overflowing with it.

"Furret, use Scratch!" The rich boy cried out as he was furious at how his Pokemon's neatly groomed fur had gotten dirtied from a simple Beedrill.

"Beedrill, dodge and use Poison Sting!" Parker ordered loudly as Beedrill quickly moved to the side using his left needle to guide Furret past him and with lightening quick speed he unleashed a barrage of purple needles. Laura watched in amazement at how Parker used both fighting like moves and bug type moves in order to win battles.

The rich boy watched in horror as he returned Furret back to its Poke'ball and weakly pulled out another, "You'll pay!"

"I don't have any money though!" Parker cried out as he returned Beedrill, all while making Laura sighed in disbelief that he could be so stupid to not understand such a vengeful statement.

"Go Granbull!" The boy cried out a before them all was a pink muscular Pokemon who wore cute bow tie, but had the face of something bent on destruction.

"Heracross, you got this!" Parker called out calmly as he had all the confidence in the world that Heracross could win this.

Granbull didn't wait for an order and just rushed forward, Heracross simply grinned as Parker gave him a nod signaling for him to act as he wished as that was how Granbull would be fighting. As Granbull rushed into Heracross the two of them locked hands as they entered a test of strength, the dirt behind their heels building up as they both were getting pushed back slowly. Granbull growled loudly as droop dripped from his mouth and onto the floor, Heracross simply slowly lowering his horn ever moment he got during the test of strength.

"Go Parker and Heracross!" Laura called out as she was surprised by her sudden scream of support, back at home she didn't have many friends so he never really felt this type f excitement of watching someone you know in a battle. Parker was taken back by this as he had never been encouraged like that back at the Dojo as his father disliked positive reinforcement when battling.

"Heracross, is your horn in the right position?" Parker called out as Heracross nodded in response Granbull realized what was going out, but before he could pull away he felt Heracross' hands grasp his even tighter preventing her from escaping. Heracross quickly placed his horn directly under Granbull and releasing her hands he watched the Pokemon stumble back, but without warning he thrusted his horn upwards and sent the overweight Pokemon crashing into his trainer.

The battle was over.

* * *

The rich boy had ran off yelling about his offer no longer stood and with that the two trainers were left alone at the fork in the road, the sky was orange as the sun was now setting and Laura realized she was way behind on schedule due to that Pokemon battle that had occurred. Parker was back at his spot in front of the sign trying to decide which way he wanted to go, his confident look to him from the battle once again replaced by his awkward aura that he had. Laura giggled lowly at how odd Parker truly was.

"I think I'll go on the right road!" Parker finally decided as it was obvious he had just randomly picked a direction.

Laura smiled weakly.

"What road are you taking?" Parker asked curiously.

Laura reached into her pocket and pulled out her Poke'gear, going into the map section she looked down at the screen which was the region map of Johto. The map was covered in a thin red line which was Laura's planned route that she'd take through Johto, but oddly enough she clicked on the red route and two options popped up. The first said "redirect" and the second said "cancel." Pressing the first option she dragged her finger slightly to the right and the red line followed, shocking herself at what she had just done she had just changed her designated route from the left road and the right.

But why?

She barely knew Parker.

"Laura?" Parker called out curiously.

"Oh, sorry!" Laura giggled softly as her face turned red once again in embarrassment for her absent minded presences. There was silence for a second before she spoke out, "I'm taking the right road also!"

"Cool then I guess we can travel together a bit longer!" Parker cried out happily as with this the two started to make their way down the road, slowly disapearing into the tree line at the side of it once again.

_Lonely people had a knack for finding other lonely people._

**Share your thoughts with me please!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Sugar Rush

**Chapter Five. Sorry it took so long I was pretty bust the last few days, but here it is! Enjoy and review!**

The darkness of night swallowed up the baby blue sky as the sounds of gentle of the wind flowing through the tree tops echoed lowly throughout the forest. A low light glowed in the distance as in a small opening in the tree line was a fierce fire, the flames licking the cool night air as warmth was being emitted from its orange like tails. Sitting around it in silence as they enjoyed their open fire cooked stew were, Parker and Laura. Both of them silent as they enjoyed the delicious stew that Laura had prepared with her basic cooking skills and low amount of cooking supplies she still had.

"Um... It's very tasty," Parker complimented her cooking skills and dish as he felt awkward about breaking the silence between the two of them.

Laura looked up from her bowl and nodded in appreciation of his comment.

Parker looked at his empty bowl as he was unsure if he should say more, or just let her eat in peace. Groaning lowly he was slowly becoming more and more uncomfortable, still struggling with his awkwardness he was starting to get more worried that I'd interfere with his training that he had planned out. When he left the Dojo he was full of confidence, but after running into a few travelers he realized how different life was outside the Dojo.

"So, what are you planning to get from your journey?" Laura called out as she blushed lightly at how she had broken the silence as it obviously caught Parker off guard as he seemed to had been in very deep thought.

Parker rubbed his neck nervously, "Uh, I just really wanna get stronger and capture as many strong Bug types as possible... I guess."

Laura's eyebrows raised at that last part, "You guess?"

Parker sighed heavily as he realized that he really had to watch his tongue around her.

"There's something about you that I can't put my finger on. All I know about you is that you come from a Dojo, you left randomly to become a Bug type trainer, you're extremely awkward in social situations, but when in battle you're a completely different person."

Parker gasped lowly as he didn't realize that Laura had been watching him so closely. If he still believed what he read in that Magazine then he would of guessed that she liked him, but from his past experienced he knew that the magazine was such a bunch of lies. Yet, he couldn't blame her from not watching him as in her defense he was a complete stranger that she just stated to travel with.

Parker sighed heavily as he realized in order to gain a small amount of her trust he'd have to leave his comfort zone and tell her everything, "My father is the great Martial Artist in Johto and one of the greatest Fighting type trainer in the world, so obviously he'd put a lot of pressure on his kids to follow his foot steps. Naturally, my two older siblings did and he expected me along with my two younger siblings to do the same. I never liked training with only Fighting types so when he discovered my desire to become a Bug type trainer, he banished me from the Dojo. I promise him that I'd return one day and defeat him, but after all my childhood of being raised within the walls of the Dojo I never truly learned how to be, social. I mean I'm pretty damn cool, but not very socially skilled."

"Cool... I wouldn't go that far," Laura sighed heavily with a weak smile as she didn't expect to hear that kind of story from Parker. From what she had seen that he was an odd kid, but he was a good one and she couldn't imagine why his father would banish him from the Dojo for such a simple dream, "Does your dad hate Bug types?"

Parker looked down weakly, "Yes. No one knows why exactly but I plan on figuring it out after I defeat him."

Laura nodded as she had more questions to ask, but she didn't want to overheat his brain that was probably working so hard to be social right now.

"Why are you on this journey?" Parker asked curiously.

Laura was taken back slightly as no one she had met on her journey so far showed any interest in why she was traveling.

Parker smiled at her and tilted his head slightly, his childish gleam in his eyes causing her to blush even more but luckily the darkness of night hid it.

"I guess to find myself. I've never really been very popular as a kid, so I guess I thought if I started my journey now then I could maybe find what life holds for me," Laura explained as she starred up at the stars happily as she was really hoping that one day on this journey she'd find out what her destiny in life was. Suddenly, she turned bright red as she realized how large Parker's grin was and she was suddenly filled with embarrassment as she had realized how he had some how gotten her to tell him something that she had never told anyone.

"Good night!" Laura cried out in embarrassment as she threw her sleep bag top over her, leaving a confused Parker sitting all alone in the dark.

* * *

Laura's eyes gleamed with joy as she couldn't believe her lucky timing as they had arrived at a small town located just outside of route 45 known as, Vineyard Town. The town would hold a yearly festival once a year and it was extremely famous all throughout Johto for its famous liquor and exciting environment. Laura had read about the festival many times within her books and couldn't believe she had arrived at the town just in time for this year's festival, maybe it was a blessing that she ran into Parker or else she would of completely passed by it.

"What's going on?" Parker asked nervously as he had never seen anything like this before.

"It's a festival, dummy!" Laura cried out as Parker was utterly confused from the fact that a town was so busy and lit up, to Laura's sudden change in personality since last night.

"Is a festival a type of sweet tart?" Parker asked curiously.

Laura shook her head lowly, "It's like a giant party for the whole town."

Parker tapped his lower lip as the gears in his brain spun rapidly in an attempt to understand the concept of a giant party for the whole town, "Like a Birthday party!"

Laura sighed heavily as it was obvious that a birthday party was the only type of party that Parker, "Come on lets go check it out!"

Laura happily raced forward but quickly stopped as she realized that she didn't hear Parker following right behind her. Turning around she noticed the beyond nervous look on his face as it was obvious that he had never seen so many people in one place and was extremely nervous since he had never been placed in such a social situation. Laura sighed heavily as she realized that he wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon and with a soft giggle she extended her hand out to him.

Parker was shocked at her motion as for the small amount of time that he had known her he wouldn't of guessed her to do such a kind motion, as back at the Dojo whenever a opponent would defeat someone it was proper thing to do. In Laura's eyes it was just a simple invite to join her at the festival, but to Parker it was a sign that maybe he was making friends with this girl. Smiling Parker grabbed her hand happily, Laura was taken back by his overjoyed smile and her face became covered in a light shade of red.

_'What's wrong with me? I barely know this guy and yet I'm blushing... Ughhh, all those romantic novels I read never have the main character falling in love with some goofy teenager from a Dojo that can't even socialize __normally, but after all my life has never been like those books I read... Crap' _Laura thought to herself as it was obvious that Parker was extremely nervous about being around a large crowed, but he surprisingly seemed a bit for confident the moment he took her hand.

"Lets go crash this birthday party!" Parker stated in a very serious voice.

Laura sighed heavily, "Yup, this is nothing like those books I read."

* * *

"I came in like a wrecking ball!" Parker cried out loudly as he stood on top of the stage at the festival's karaocke bar, where every drunken bar patron cheered happily and clashed their glasses together in joy. Parker was signing loudly as he hoped side to side, a few drunk bar patrons joining him on stage as they all sang the words to the song with the young teenage boy. Everyone was cheering happily from the amusing show and amount of liquor they had consumed that night, it was a comical sight.

"I guess he has never had sugary candy in his life," Laura muttered lowly in surprise as after an hour of Parker standing around awkwardly at the festival she had forced fed him a handful of candy from a near by stand, hoping the sugary snacks would snap him out of his awkward state of mind... It kind of worked. Sighing heavily her eyes fell upon her watch and she was shocked to see that it was already eleven o'clock, Parker had been singing for nearly an hour by now and the bar patrons were worshipping him.

Standing up nervously she slowly pushed through the crowed of Parker's drunk worshippers, each person drunker than the next. Finally, she reached the stage where her sugar high traveling partner was finishing up the song. Laura had wanted Parker to be more approachable so he would have a better time, but this wasn't exactly what she had in mind.

"Um... Parker, I think we should start heading out!" Laura called out trying to be heard over the loud drunk crowed that was screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Hey, Karaocke King! Is this your girlfriend?" A man who reeked of cheap liquor called out as he threw his arm around Laura's neck, making her cringe at the awkward amount of contact she was having with the drunk man.

"Yeah!" Parker cried out loudly as his sugar high didn't seem like it would be ending at any moment tonight.

Laura blushed a bright red a his comment as she wasn't prepared for him to admit to something like that. Yeah, the two of them had been traveling together but they were no where close to be together. Plus, Laura hated to admit it but she had never had a real boyfriend, never even got paired up this one of those fake marriages that kids did in preschool, or even got to be the wife when they played house.

"Get up and sing with your man, Karaocke Queen!" The drunk man cried out as with one might push he threw her on top of the stage where her face became a darker shade of red as she realized that everyone in the bar was now starring at her.

Parker just smiled happily, "This sugar stuff is the best!"

Laura face palmed and sighed, "I think it's time we left."

"Why? I'm having such a great time!" Parker cried out happily as she suddenly realized that this was the first actual time that she had seen him enjoying himself besides whenever he was battling someone. As much as she hated being the center of attention, she had to admit he was for once truly enjoying himself and deep down she knew she couldn't ruin this moment.

"Alright, we'll stay!" Laura called out to him.

"Yeahhhhhh!" Parker and everyone cried out happily.

"On one condition," Laura muttered lowly to him.

"Huh?" Parker groaned in confusion as his head slowly tilted to the side.

"Why did you call me your girlfriend?" Laura asked as she once again turned a thick shade of rosy red by the goofy grin that appeared on Parker's face.

"You're a girl and I'd like to think that we are friends, so that makes you my girlfriend! You know a girl that is my friend, we are friends... Right?" Parker cried out as he quickly spun around to look at Laura who was smiling at him.

Laura was slightly relived that he really didn't mean that they had any romantic relations with each other, but at the same time she found herself questioning why part of her was slightly disappointed. Then she saw a small sense of worry in his eyes as she realized that in his eyes he saw them both as friends, something that Laura hadn't even realized. They might of not known each other for vey long, but so far he had helped her from getting lost, had a Pokemon battle to prevent some creepy rich kid from dating her, and had gone to a festival with her... If anything he was the realest friend she had ever had, "Yeah we are."

"For friendship!" Parker cried out happily.

"He's gonna be so embarrassed once this sugar high wares off and I tell him everything that he did," Laura stated lowly with a grin.

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Round One

**Chapter Six. There hasn't been really any real battle scenes so far in the story, so I think you guys will be in for a treat with the next few chapters. Enjoy and review!**

Laura's eyes scanned through the pages of her small pocket size traveling booklet that she had picked up from a festival stand last night, the book mentioning many different places that could provide them with last minute shelter if a storm were to ever hit them when they were out traveling. Her eyes didn't even bother to look at Parker who had his forehead pressed down on the table, his plate barely touched as he had fallen asleep once again. Giggling softly she found it very humorous that end of his sugar rush was still effecting him.

"Laura, why did you let me eat so much sugar?" Parker groaned weakly as he slowly tried to rise his head off from the table, but just ended up dropping it right back where it was.

Laura humbly sipped some of her green tea, the hot steam warming up her face as she watched Parker drool slightly. Placing the book down she cleared her throat loudly, "Today is the last day of the festival."

"Good! I never wanna go to another festival again, unless it's a sugar-free one!" Parker cried out as he weakly threw his arms in the air, his face never leaving the wooden surface of the table.

Laura grinned as she knew what she was about to say would wake him right up, "I just read in this traveler's guide that each year the Festival closes with a small Tag-Team Pokemon tournament. What makes it even better the Mayor of this town gives away two prized Pokemon and I guess each year the types are in a rotation, this year types are a Fire type and Bug type."

Laura grinned as she watched Parker's ears twitch at that last part.

"A few years ago the prize was a Pinsir," Laura added on grinning as she watched Parker's fingers now slightly twitch.

A muffled voice escaped Parker's mouth, but due to his face being pressed against the table she was unable to hear him.

"Excuse me?" Laura stated curiously as she leaned forward.

Once again he emitted another muffled sound, but this time louder.

"Parker, stop acting like a four year old and use your words," Laura sighed heavily as suddenly his body shot upwards without warning causing the people around them to drop to the floor in shock, several waiters dropping their dishes without warning.

"I said, lets go and win that tournament!" Parker roared loudly as Laura just starred at him blankly as she held her cup of tea in her hands in shock at his sudden mood change.

Taking another sip of tea as casually as possible she looked up at him, "Eat your breakfast first."

"Yes, ma'am," Parker stated right away as he shot right back down into his chair and threw a napkin onto his lap. Everyone watching in confusion as the boy's sudden eruption was over and he was now politely eating his meal in silence. Laura grinning at how Parker could change his mood right away just like a light switch.

* * *

"We bring you to this year's Tag-Team Pokemon Tournament, the competition this year looks tough! This year's prize with be two Pokemon of the Fire and Bug type class, along with a cash prize, and a picture on the Mayor's wall of champions!" The Spokesman called out loudly as everyone in town knew him as the charismatic tavern owner who would host the battles each year. The tournament was being held within the town's youth court, a large battle field that the local youth trainer's club used to battle. The battle field was at the highest standards with the Pokemon League association and was constantly maintained, the crowed was large as everyone had been waiting for this day all week.

The tournament itself had sixteen teams participating, split into two eight teams would fight within Group A and eight teams would fight within Group B. The winners of both groups woulds face off in the finals for the prize. In order to reach the finals Laura realized that they had to win three matches and then they'd have to fight in the final match, easier said than done. Yet, with Parker at her side she had no doubt that they'd do just fine.

"Now, I bring you Round One! Laura Seshi and Parker "Karaoke King" Winters! They will face off with, Timothy and Bruce Watts!" The Spokesman cried out happily as his voice echoed throughout the building and down into the training hall, where Laura and Parker were standing. Laura gulped lowly as did Parker, although Parker knew how to fight he had never fought in front of such a big crowed.

"Did you tell them to call me that?" Parker growled annoyingly at Laura who just kept giggling as the two of them approached the arena. The crowed shouted loudly, but what grabbed Parker's attention the most was his own personal cheering squad!

"Fight, fight, fight! Go King!" The cheering squad cried out as it took a moment for Parker to recognize them, but they were no other then then the drunks from the karaoke bar last night. Parker awkwardly waved back at them as without the sugar rush he wasn't the person they knew from the other night. Reaching their spot at the opposite end the arena the were greeted by two boys their age, they both were wearing yellow and black jumpsuits.

Parker could feel his legs shaking as he had never been surrounded by so many people who were all focused on watching him.

"Stop shaking, you're making me nervous now," Laura whined lowly as the Spokesman began to yell about the rules so all the bystanders knew what was going on.

"I can't help it," Parker whispered back as he gulped lowly.

Laura looked around nervously as she realized that if Parker was nervous that it could effect his battling and if they wanted to win they'd need their full effort on the battlefield. Trying to find some sort of solution she looked around desperately and that was when she found it, "Parker you're on this journey to prove your dad that Bug types are strong, correct?"

"Um.. Yeah," Parker stated in a confused state as he was unsure why she was bringing that up at a moment like this.

"Look at there," Laura said as she grabbed his face and instead of pointing in the direction she guided his face in the direction of what were a collection of cameras from the local news station. At first Parker didn't understand why she was showing him this and then it hit him, although his father didn't watch any TV or have any in the Dojo the locals did. If this tournament went live he was sure that one of the locals would watch it and would most likely inform his father about it as he was sure they were unaware of his banishment from the Dojo.

If he could win this tournament then it could be his first step to showing his dad that he was serious about defeating him!

"You're a genius Laura! I could kiss you!" Parker cried out happily as he felt all his nervous feelings leave his mind and his was filled with confidence.

"Oh.. Well, I mean it was nothing," Laura giggled softly as he blushed a bright red at his comment, but while Laura was blushing over his comment Parker was to pumped for the upcoming battle to even realize what he had just said. Laura should of known it was just Parker being stupid, but for some odd reason she couldn't get her mind off those words.

"Let the match begin!" The Spokesman cried out happily as this snapped Laura out of her trance and with this she quickly pulled out one of her Poke'balls from his belt. Parker did the same and with this they both nodded encouragement as they watched their opponents do the same. Parker grinned as he noticed that both his opposing enemies had electric types, the first was a Magneton and the second was a Mareep.

Yet, what surprised Parker the most wasn't the opposing Pokemon but the mysterious Pokemon that stood at Heracross' side. He had heard about the Pokemon before and had seen pictures of it in magazines, but had never gotten the chance to see one up close. The Pokemon happily stuck his tongue out at Heracross as the two of them nodded in joy as they were happy enough to be fighting together even though they barely knew each other. Laura's Pokemon of choice was no other than her loyal, Smeargle.

"You look surprised," Laura stated with a grin as Parker looked back at her grinning also.

"Our Pokemon seem to be getting along even though they never have met each other before," Parker exclaimed happily as he knew that the two of them would need a lot of team work if they wanted to make it to the finals.

Laura smiled happily, "I guess they're kinda like us. Their personalities just match well."

Laura looked at Parker to see his reaction to her remark, but this only caused her to sigh heavily as the boy had tuned her out already so he could focus on the battle that was about to take place. Shaking her head she watched as the red light turned green, thus signaling the start of the battle.

"Thunderbolt!" Timothy and Bruce cried out as the matching brothers watched in enjoyment as both their Pokemon landed powerful bolts of electricity upon their opponents who weren't even ready yet. Heracross groaned lowly in pain as he was the first to stand up, Smeargle right behind him as the two both weren't ready to go down with just one attack like that.

"Heracross get in close and then use Brick Break!" Parker ordered as Heracross began flapping his wings as fast as possible and with one mighty push forward he began to make a mad dash towards Magneton. Timothy quickly ordered Magneton to unleash several bolts of electricity, but using the increase speed Heracross had with his wings he was able to dodge the incoming attacks.

"Smeargle use Sketch and copy those attacks!" Laura ordered the artist Pokemon who nodded as he quickly analyzed Magneton's Thundebolt attack in order to learn it for himself. Grinning Smeargle unleashed bolt of electricity at Mareep with confidence, but that newly found confidence was destroyed as the two watched in horror as Mareep's wool coat only grew from the attack.

"My beautiful Mareep, how about you use that extra power that Smeargle just gave you on Heracross!" Bruce laughed widely as Mareep nodded and unleashed a powerful blast directly at Heracross. Heracross' eyes became wide as he was just about to take Magneton out with Brick Break, when Mareep hit him with an attack that was so powerful that it sent the poor Bug type flying through the air. Crashing into the ground with great force Heracross cried out in pain as Smeargle ran to his side, the artist Pokemon trying to help his newly made friend back to his feet.

"Bruce don't use any moves besides Electric types! That way Smeargle will be useless in this fight!" Timothy laughed loudly as they knew that Smeargle could only copy the moves of his opponent's and if they only used electric moves then Smeargle would to unable to aid Heracross in the battle at all. So, far Smeargle had done Heracross more harm then help.

Laura's eyes were wide as she just starred at Heracross whose armored skin was covered in a black smoke from the attack. She couldn't believe that she had been so stupid to use a direct move like that on Mareep, when everyone knew that Mareep only benefitted from electric moves. Tightening her fist she just wanted to hide in shame as she felt as if the whole stadium were secretly laughing at her for her idiotic move. In the heat of the moment she hadn't thought what consequences her actions had and for that her team had suffered for it, "I'm sorry Parker."

Laura just wanted to run away so badly and cry, how could she let down Parker like this!

"Why are you sorry?" Parker asked curiously as she looked up at him her eyes filled with tears as she was on the verge of crying. She was at a losse for words as Parker gave her one of the most confident smiles ever and placed his hand on her shoulder, "You just got the most powerful hit of the match out of the way for Heracross and I! From here on any other attack will just feel like a tickle compared to that thing!"

Laura was shocked at his way of thinking.

"Hera!" Heracross cried out with a grin as he gave Laura a thumbs up.

"You two..." Laura whimpered lowly as she quickly whipped her tears away.

"Heracross lets teach those two that no one upsets Laura, except for us!" Parker cried out as Laura sighed at his comment as once again he started out saying something really cool, but then somewhere along the road it ended up sounding pretty stupid.

Before Timothy and Bruce could even laugh at Parker's statement, Heracross leaped forward his powerful legs leaving a dent in the stadium floor as he rushed forward. Panicking at the sudden blast of speed both Magneton and Mareep unleashed short burst of electricity, but to their horror the attacks were to slow for Heracross' increased speed. Laura and everyone in the stadium watched in shock as Heracross was across the arena in a matter of one second, using all his power he pulled his head back and slammed it down forceful. Heracross horn smashing down upon Magneton with bone shattering power, the magnet Pokemon hitting the ground with enough force to shatter the ground below it.

"Laura, lets show these guys how the Karaoke King and Queen battle," Parker stated with a grin as Laura had toadmit that the line was extremely lame, but she couldn't help herself from grinning right back at him.

**I hope you guys like the battle so far!**


	7. Chapter 7: Now or Never

**Chapter Seven. Sorry for the wait I've been pretty busy lately, but here's the new chapter!**

Dust filled the air around Heracross as he stood over Magneton who was laying below him in a pile of rubble from the shattered arena floor. Heracross' breathing was heavy as he was too tired to return back to his side of the arena and Magneton was in to much pain to even consider trying to land an attack upon his opponent who was standing right over him. The two Pokemon were in a silent race as both of them were trying their best to recover from the last attack as quick as possible, thus who ever recovered the quickest could attack first again.

"Bruce, don't just stand there do something!" Timothy cried out at his brother who was in a state of shock from witnessing the powerful attack that Heracross had committed. Bruce quickly shook his head as the panic in his eyes were obvious as he had never expected Heracross to make such a powerful approach towards them without an type of warning.

"Mareep... Um... Use Tackle!" Bruce cried out nervously as Mareep rushed forward, but as he gave his Mareep this command Timothy cried out in horror.

"We agreed to use only Electric type moves for a reason!" Timothy cried out at Bruce, but it was to late. Grinning at the other side of the arena was Laura who had quickly found her self-confidence back after that powerful display of strength by Parker and Heracross. Standing before Laura was her Smeargle who had just used Sketch to copy Mareep's tackle attack. Now, she had a way of damaging Mareep as her last attack on the sheep Pokemon only recharged it.

"Smeargle, use Tackle!" Laura cried out with confidence as Smeargle nodded and rushed forward. Parker grinned at how Laura was now taking this battle by the reins and doing her best to control it. Smeargle grinned as his speed was nearly doubled then what Mareep's was and within a few seconds he had reached the electric Pokemon before she could even get near Heracross. Slamming his beret shaped head into Mareep he sent the wool covered Pokemon crashing into the ground before him.

At this moment both their opponents were laying on the ground, this was a moment that Laura would always remember.

"Hey, get up you two!" Timothy cried out in shock as he wasn't prepared to get beat in the first round. Magneton and Mareep slowly rose up as they groaned in pain, their bodies weak from the two un-expecting attacks that had caught them off guard. The two electric type Pokemon gently pressed their bodies against each other and while everyone thought the two were just resting on each other, no one expected for the two of them to start exchanging static power. Suddenly, Magneton looked as if he was more recharged and Mareep's wool coat became larger.

"Wait, what's going on?" Laura cried out as both Heracross and Smeargle had joined their trainers on their side of the arena.

Bruce grinned a devilish smile as he patted Mareep's fluffy white coat, "My brother and I have created a method where both our Pokemon reserve electric energy during battle. Whenever things get rough the two of them exchange it, Magneton pumping his static energy into Mareep's fur in order to recharge her properly and Mareep pumps it into its magnets so it can flow through its body better!"

Laura was shocked to hear such a brilliant tactic, as everyone else in the stadium cried out in shock at the amazing recovery. Parker growled lowly in frustration as he had never expected such a move like this and he knew after the recent events in the battle that Heracross wasn't in his prime fighting condition. On top of that Smeargle's only attack that would do some sort of damage was tackle and without a window of opportunity he'd never get that chance to use it effectively.

"Looks like this battle isn't over yet folks!" The Spokesman cried out as everyone started to cheer loudly in joy.

Laura was extremely nervous at this sight, "What can we do now?"

Parker looked over at her, "We give it our all."

* * *

"Magneton use another Charge!" Timothy cried out as for the past three minutes Magneton had been charging up its attacks while Mareep guarded him from all incoming attacks. Every time Heracross and Smeargle would go different directions to attack they'd be hit by Mareep's Discharge attack. It was extremely frustrating because all this time Magneton was increasing his power, while Heracross and Smeargle were just becoming more exhausted.

"I got a plan!" Parker cried out as he slammed his fist into his palm.

"Well speak up!" Laura cried out as she watched Smeargle dodged another Thunder attack by a few feet.

Parker simply grinned, "Just follow behind Heracross!"

Heracross nodded as he made eye contact with Parker and with this he began to fly forward, with his toes dragging against the floor he was able to create some sort of dust cloud behind him. Smeargle tailed behind him with the cover of the dust cloud to hide him, Mareep grinned at this attempt to get close and just as before she fired off another Thunder attack.

The bolt of electricity smashed into Heracross' horn right away, but to everyone's shock Heracross still continued to fly forward as he was using his horn as a way to keep the attack at bay almost. Mareep's eyes widen in horror as she didn't expect such reckless move at a time like this in the battle, but all she could do was pump more power into the attack and hope it would take Heracross down.

"Now, Heracross!" Parker shouted loudly as the Bug type quickly retracted his wings and sent himself crashing into the ground, sliding right by Mareep as he did so. Timothy and Bruce grinned in victory at this sight as at first they thought they had defeated Heracross, but then it hit them what as going on. As Heracross slid past Mareep he brought the dust cloud that had been trailing behind him, with a thick cloud of dust now surrounding Mareep the electric Pokemon was blinded.

"Smeargle, now!" Laura cried out as emerging from the thick dust cloud was the artist Pokemon who slammed into Mareep with everything he had and with a single powerful tackle he sent Mareep flying into the air. Crashing into the ground Mareep struggled to get up, but to Bruce's horror she collapsed right there in defeat.

"Mareep is down! I repeat Mareep is down, what a tactical move by Parker and Laura!" The Spokesman cried out in shock as he had never expected such a move like that in order to get the jump on their opponents. Everyone was silent for a moment and then began cheering, everyone had expected Timothy and Bruce to win after the two had recharged their Pokemon with such a brilliant tactic.

"Sorry, bro." Bruce whimpered lowly.

"Don't worry, this is the kind of battle we've been looking for!" Timothy stated with a grin as Parker responded with a grin himself, "Magneton use Magnet Bomb!"

Magneton buzzed lowly in approval of the move choice and levitating into the air slightly higher then usual, it started creating a energy ball that had a silver look to it. Heracross and Smeargle quickly rushed forward in hopes that they could hit Magneton at the same time in order to prevent it from using the move, but as they got close it was obvious that their attempt would be hopeless. Magneton fired off the energy ball with all its force and with a decent amount of speed it smashed into the ground between, Heracross and Smeargle.

"Damn it," Laura cursed angrily as she watched both their Pokemon get thrown back by the powerful energy ball.

Parker looked over at Laura and smiled weakly, "Laura no matter the outcome I just want you to know that this is the first Pokemon battle that I've actually been able to enjoy myself. Unlike back at the Dojo where they were always taken to an extreme level, plus I really think we make a great team!"

Laura smiled in agreement as she hadn't realized it before, but Parker was right this was the funnest battle she had ever participated in.

"Enough, talk lets finish this! Magneton use Electro Ball!" Timothy cried out as at this point Magneton was using all the stored up power he had been creating earlier to his advantage. At this moment everyone realized that the battle laid on this one moment, if Magneton hit them with that move it was over but if Heracross and Smeargle cold hit Magneton it was over.

"Smeargle get onto Heracross' back!" Laura ordered as Parker was slightly taken back by her sudden command, but he had faith in her. Heracross quickly began to take flight and rushed towards Magneton, Parker's mind unsure what Laura had planned.

"Magneton it's now, or never!" Timothy cried out with a devilish grin as he was excited to see how this battle would end.

"Smeargle, use Thunder with everything you got!" Laura cried out as Smeargle jumped high into the air and fired off a bolt of electricity with all the remaining power he had left. The two electric moves clashed in the center of the arena, both of them matching each other's power and with that the both erupted in a powerful explosion. Smeargle was sent flying back from the explosion, but Magneton took the hit with pride.

"Aerial Ace," Parker stated with a grin as Timothy's eyes widen in horror as emerging from the smoke at amazing speed was no other then Heracross. Magneton had no time to react and with that he was sent crashing into the ground.

"Magneton is defeated! The winners are, Parker and Laura!" The Spokesman cried out in shock as everyone was silent for a split moment before they all they erupted in cries of joy.

Laura happily jumped up in the air and threw her arms around Parker, the two yelling out in joy as they were overjoyed that they pulled off a win like that. Heracross and Smeargle weakly grinned at each other as the two newly made friends collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. Laura smiled happily as she couldn't believe that this was the first battle she had ever won, but there was no one that she would let Parker know that.

**I hope you guys like that battle scene! **


End file.
